Ioyirr Casbil
Ioyirr Casbil was a female Miralukan Force sensitive who served in the Jedi Order in 6903 BBY. Ioyirr was strong in the Force and well-versed in the Jedi Code. Additionally, she was a fairly skilled lightsaber duellist who utilised the Makashi and Soresu forms to great affect, so much so that she absolutely mastered the Makashi form. Born before the feud between the Exiles and the Jedi began, Ioyirr experienced a more martial training regime than most other younglings received. She became a Padawan at the young age of fifteen and joined her new master on the front lines, where she participated in many skirmishes against the Exiles, quickly proving her capabilities as a duellist, despite protesting to the contrary. She ascended to the rank of Knight at nineteen. Her career continued, with her serving the Order faithfully while fighting against the Sith. During one skirmish, she was wounded and brought down by a stray shot fired by a bounty hunter, which coincidentally resulted in her absence during the Conflict on Ilum. Following the conflict's end, Ioyirr found herself with less purpose than before. Seeking to remain true to the Order and the Republic, she threw her lot in with the Sentinels and Consulars seeking to rally and rebuild the Jedi, lending her service to the reconstruction effort and healing wounds that the conflict had created. As the Jedi Order began to stabilise itself the conflict transformed into a shadow war, the most common method used being assassination. The Miralukan once again struggled to find a purpose. Not long after the founding of the Sith Order, she was granted the rank of Master for her adherance to the Jedi Code and her ability to resist her emotions. These traits ensured her ascension despite her young age. She often approached situations in a calm manner, attempting to think ahead and show foresight, while attempting to create the best situation possible for the largest number of people. Despite this, she was willing to take action to defend what she perceived as the best possible outcome, even if it did not suite the majority. Ioyirr, however, was reluctant to ever enter combat and rarely prepared herself for the possibility that she might. She was unwilling to waste life unnecessarily. She also lacked the ability to see things from an emotional standpoint, an attribute which often hampered her during important diplomatic discussions. She sometimes came off as cold and distant, constantly in thought and not outwardly seeking friendships. This was because she deliberately suppressed her emotions in order to live a life dedicated to the Jedi Order. Her emotional suppression extended to even casual conversations, and she rarely formed attachments. Ioyirr Casbil was a master of Force Sight, using the Force to create a picture of the world and galaxy around her. This translated into some skill in Farseeing, though this was less the case with the abilities of Force Empathy and Telepathy. Her attempts to utilise the Battle Meditation technique resulted in varying degrees of success. She could also use a medium level Force Stun ability, Force Light, and Force Body to a lesser extent. And she mastered the basic Force techniques such as the Pull and Push. Ioyirr Casbil had long brown hair which she often kept untied, and her skin was pale. Her most defining feature was her traditional eye wrap, the trademark of most of her species when off-world. Category:Character Category:Miraluka Category:Jedi Order Category:Ioyyir Casbil Category:Jedi Master Category:Jedi